My People Skills Are Rusty
by NeonDomino
Summary: Drabble Collection - various characters. Will contain slash. Rating for future chapters. [Chapter One] Gabriel can see how upset Lucifer is. [Chapter Two] Going into Hell to get Dean themselves was actually 'Plan B'. [Chapter Three] Sam catches Dean and Cas staring at each other... again.
1. No pairing - Tension

**Welcome to my Supernatural Drabble Collection. I ship Dean/Cas and Sam/Gabriel but will be writing various pairings, family fics etc. There will be slash.**

 **This is my first Supernatural fic (I've written one Supernatural/Harry Potter before) so I hope you all like the collection.**

 **Written for challenges on the Supernatural Challenge Forum (on my profile)**

* * *

Supernatural Challenge - Episode Challenge - 11. Tension

Supernatural Challenge - Family Relations Challenge - Gabriel & Lucifer

* * *

 **Tension**

* * *

Gabriel silently watched his brother pace, fury on his usually peaceful face as he recounted the orders their father had given for them to bow down to humanity. The tension was thick in the air and Gabriel couldn't think of a single word to calm his brother down. Instead, he tracked the movements of the older archangel with his eyes, waiting for Lucifer to come to his senses.

He hoped Michael would come and help him before Lucifer went too far.

"But they are beneath us, brother," Lucifer stated, finally stopping and turning to Gabriel. "Do you agree?"

Gabriel hesitated. They all knew that Lucifer was the only one to struggle with their father's word. The golden son, the one loved above all others, and therefore the one who couldn't accept mankind so easily. Gabriel suspected that Lucifer felt pushed aside in favour of their father's creation.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say," Gabriel replied softly, no trace of his usual joking. "Father wants us to—"

"Father is wrong," Lucifer stated, cutting his younger brother off and glaring at him, his lip curling.

Gabriel stayed silent, unable to even nod in agreement with Lucifer. He had forever looked up to his older brother, and couldn't bring himself to outright disagree with Lucifer, even though he believed his father was correct. Silence, he felt, was the best option.

He watched as Lucifer began pacing once more, wishing he had the words to comfort his brother before it all got out of hand.

Which he suspected would be very soon.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	2. No pairing - Plan A

**Written for challenges on the Supernatural Challenge Forum (on my profile)**

* * *

Supernatural Challenge - Episode Challenge - 6. Deal

Supernatural Challenge - Angels VS Demons: Zachariah, Crowley, Counter

* * *

 **Plan A**

* * *

Zachariah stared at the Demon, barely containing his disgust at dealing with him. "I wanted to talk to the top boss," he demanded. He was an Angel of the Lord after all, and he deserved the proper respect.

"Well, you've got me," Crowley replied, smiling at the infuriated Angel. "What is it you needed? If I deem it important, I may just pass the message along. Though, I may need a little incentive."

"I'm giving you nothing," Zachariah snapped, looking his composure at the very idea of making a deal with a Demon, especially one as lowly as this Crowley.

"Then I'm afraid I can't make the time to meet with you. The crossroads are calling." Crowley turned to leave.

"Wait," Zachariah demanded. "I am an Angel, and you _will_ listen and obey—"

With a smirk, Crowley disappeared. He had more important things to deal with, like having the highest counter of souls. He prided himself on being the top salesman down in hell.

"Were you successful?"

Zachariah turned to the two Angels who had appeared upon Crowley's departure. "Castiel, Uriel, we will have to go through with plan B. We'll have to lay siege to hell and retrieve the Righteous Man ourselves. Castiel, you will take charge of this mission," Zachariah ordered.

"I understand," Castiel replied with a nod. "I will let the Garrison know."

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	3. DeanCas - Staring

My first Destiel.

Written for the GGE Drabble Tag. Prompts: Dean/Cas, "It should be easy."

* * *

 **Staring**

* * *

Sam walked out of the bathroom, running a towel over his hair which was wet from his shower. He barely paid attention to Castiel standing in the middle of the room, instead heading to the small fridge to get the milk out.

Cas was there so often, Sam expected it now.

"Morning Dean, morning Cas," he muttered lowly, but neither seemed to hear him. They were too busy staring at each other.

Again.

Sam shook his head as he started to make himself a cup of coffee. Those two would be there all morning, and, amusing as it was, they had a case to get on with.

"We have a ghost to get rid of today," he said turning to look at them and wondering if they had been standing that close a moment ago.

"It should be easy," Cas stated, not turning to look at Sam. "From what you've said, it's not quite vengeful yet. It won't attack."

"Wait, are you telling me to do this by myself?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows in Dean's direction. Dean looked in a slight daze and Sam realised in horror that Dean's eyes were flickering from Castiel's eyes to his mouth and back.

Crap. He was clearly interrupting something.

"I'll get ready and come with—" Dean began absently, not moving from his position.

"No, I have a bit more research. I was going to head to the library to do it. How about we meet back here at twelve, have lunch, and then get to work?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Cas said. "Will you be leaving presently?"

Sam nodded. He looked longingly at the coffee before grabbing his laptop and putting it into his bag. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He could buy some coffee on the way.

Maybe now they'd get over the extremely awkward sexual tension that had been following them around since they had met the Angel.

And maybe they'd have to start getting two rooms instead of one.

* * *

Review please :)

Thanks to Shannon for betaing.


End file.
